Benutzer Diskussion:BlackStreet21
Arciv Sperrung hi ehm sperr mal bitte benutzer:Bunny01 er benutzt nicht gerade nette wörter im chat oder sie wie auch immer sperr sie mal bitte.danke im vorraus The Master of Blader 14:30, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Beleidigungen Bunny01 hat mich die ganze zeit im chat beleidigt und hat gesagt die ganze zeit (weil ich grieche bin) griechenland ist Pleite! X-Swepmon Beleidigungen Bunny01 hat mich auch im Chat die ganze Zeit beleidigt. Ich finde er sollte gesperrt werden aber du musst es entscheiden. Masamune398 18:09, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC)Masamune398 __________________ Danke :) MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 08:38, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi sorry für's bild das mach ich nie wieder. :) !! Primo the Master !! 12:34, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) nochmal zur sicherheit !! Primo the Master !! 12:34, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) komm mal kurz in den chat!! Primo the Master !! 12:37, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bild falsch benannt. Grüß Gott.... Ich habe ein Bild hochgeladen,habe aber vergessen es umzubennenen bevor ich es hochgeladen habe... Es hat einen sehr langen Namen und deswegen bitte ich sie,dieses Bild zu löschen,da der Name des Bildes nicht gerade Komplex ist... lg,Serpiroyal1999 Hi ! Also ich kapiere nicht wieso Artikel Poison Pegasus gelöscht worde,denn ich sah ihm in einer Comic-beyblade Zeitung und stattdesen , dass mann eine Nachricht schickt muss mann gleich Benutzer-sperre machen. Also will nicht frech sein,aber kann mann noch eine 2.Chance kriegen. MichsonicfanAliasMichaelStromenger von anderem Konto Michal Stromenger 20:05, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Gut ich werde versprechen , dass ich aufpassen werde. Michal Stromenger 20:18, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) nix nix Entsperrung Hi ! Würdest du mich bitte auf meinem normalem Konto ( MichsonicfanAliasMichaelStromenger ) entsperren ich verspreche ich werde keine Fähler mehr machen.Versrochen. ''Mike XD 14:04, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Guck mal richtig hin. A´Der Account ist offen.--Blacky21 14:58, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Missbrauch eines Accounts Hi! Keine schönen Nachrichten. Aki missbraucht in letzter Zeit einen Account. Er hat das Passwort von Serpiroyal1999 herausgefunden. Ich befürchte, dass dies noch schlimm enden wird. Ich habe Phil auch schon kontaktiert. Aber was kann man dagegen machen? Soll sich Phil einen neuen Account anlegen und diesen sperren lassen oder hast du eine andere Idee? Denn das Passwort ändern klappt nicht so sonderlich gut. Bitte antworte mir so schnell wie möglich. Danke im Vorraus! LG [[User:Panferno99|'Panferno99']]talk to me!' 15:20, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC)' Entsperrung Hi, könntest du bitte Ryuga 9844 wieder entsperren, es war ein versehen. Sie hat mich noch gefragt wie man die namen ändert bevor sie die Bilder hoch geladen hat, aber irgendwie hat es nicht funktioniert. Also BITTE entsperr sie wieder. dstar 16:44, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Jo Blacky, es wurde vor kurzem die Seiten Star Buster Attack und Faceunter von Benutzer:Kikikoko50erstellt. Diese Seiten gibt´s schon und könntest du sie bitte löschen, LG--X-Swepmon 15:49, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) hi blacky, erstmal wie gehts und Pimpsquasi hat im chat diese wörter gesagt: *4:41 Pimpsquasi ist er jetz da? *nö *4:41 X-Swepmon hast du sein acc gehackt *4:41 Pimpsquasi lies das wertzuiop: spasti *4:41 X-Swepmon warum *4:41 Pimpsquasi ich weiß, dass du hier bist *was ist? *4:42 X-Swepmon warum ist er ein spaßti *4:42 Pimpsquasi weil er es ist *4:42 X-Swepmon warum *4:42 Pimpsquasi weil er es ist *weil er braun ist *4:43 X-Swepmon und? ist doch egal *4:43 Pimpsquasi ne, das ist hässlich *4:43 X-Swepmon ist doch egal du rassist *ich bin grieche *es ist doch negal was wir sind *4:44 Pimpsquasi er ist ein pakistaner und das ist das gleiche wie afghaner *4:44 X-Swepmon ist es nicht *4:44 Pimpsquasi doch *griechen sind auch doof *4:45 X-Swepmon das wäre so als würde ich ein östereicher als deutscher nennen *was hat dir je ein grieche getan *4:45 Pimpsquasi ey, wisst ihr was: sagt es niemanden, ich habe sein acc am mittwoch gehackt *cool, gell * *fickt euch *4:46 Ryuga kishatu welchen acc ?? *4:46 Pimpsquasi griechen sind dumm, faul und scheiße *4:46 X-Swepmon blacky wird dich sperren *4:46 Pimpsquasi k. A. *so *killer oder so Mit freundlichen grüßen X-Swepmon 15:54, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Kontakt Hallo, ich hoffe ich habe hier den richtigen Ort gefunden^^ Deine Mitglieder im Chat sagten mir das du der Wiki-Betreiber bist. Ich wollte dich wegen einer Zusammenarbeit anschreiben, ich arbeite gerade an einer mehrteiligen Beyblade Videodokumentation (einige Infos dazu findest du hier: http://www.nintendofire.de/t9464f90-Suche-Beyblade-Material.html ). Melde dich bitte bei mir per e-mail Kevin@n-fire.net Danke und Gruss Kevin Hilfe Hallo Blacky... ich hab da mal eine Frage.... bei der Mainpage von BB-wiki ist doch so ein roter hintergrund..... da steht dann z.B. als erstes "Original Series" drauf, nicht wahr? wie macht man den??? danke im vorraus Tigerman1 11:15, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe eine Frage Mein Higurashi Wikia und Black Butler Wikia, werden jede Woche von irgendwelchen Unbekannten Usern angegriffen. Bei dem Beyblade Wikia hast du was beantragt, wo nur angemeldete User bearbeiten können. Ich möchte das auch beatragen. Weißt du noch wo du das beantragt hast? oder bei wem ich mich da melden müsste? MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 18:09, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hi Blacky! Ich habe da mal eine frage: Und zwar wie macht man diese unterschrifft, wo dann der Name deines Accounts oder ein anderer Name steht? ich meine Sowas: wie bei dir Blacky als link steht.*Peace* 16:38, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ah Ok ich habe es rausgefunden^^ Partnerschaft Hallo, Ich bins vom Team Beybladekillers. ;) Danke das ich die Seite erstellen darf! Ich wollte jetzt gerne die Partnerschaft beantragen da du sagtest es sei möglich. Geht die Partnerschaft nur mit Wikis? Oder könnte man da auch eine Website nehmen? Mfg Team-Bk (Team-BeyBladekillers) ;) hab eine bitte kann ich viel bearbeiten thumb|left|354px Katzenmeister Hi! Ich wollte dir nur einmal sagen das diese Benutzerin meine Benutzerseite bearbeitet hat und einen unschönen Spruch draufgeschrieben! ~Fantasy of a Freak~ Gruppen---Bewerbung Also wenn ich als normaler Benutzer darf und kann, würde ich gerne bei dem Rechtschreibungs-Team mitmachen..... Wie gesagt, wenn ich darf :) Liebe Grüße, Sera (Route 66) Route 66 15:11, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) zur Sicherheit: Route 66 15:11, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde auch sehr gerne mitmachen, wenn ich darf. Wäre nett. MfG 'Vady ' 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 19:56, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Chatmoderator Hi Blacky, hier Shape ich wollte fragen, ob ich Chatmoderator werden könnte, warum weil oft in den Bey-Chat Streit gibts. So kann ich auch Streitigkeiten/Beschwerden, die durch Beleidigungen ausgelöst werden vermeiden. MFG 3D_Remix 14:44, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Huhu Blacky, Ich bin jetzt Rang13, also deutschlich aufgestiegen. lg 'Toby78aufsatz! 11:21, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Punkteentnahme Hallo Blacky.Könntest du mir bitte alle meine Punkte entnehmen?Nicht sperren,sondern Punkte wegnehmen.Ich will keine Punkte mehr haben.Ja,richtig gelesen.Ich möchte nicht mehr auf der Rangliste auferscheinen.Einfach nur bitte Punkte wegnehmen. Danke im Vorraus,Phil (Diskussion) 13:08, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Geht nicht musst du Avatar oder eınen Helfer fragen ;) Monstichen ^^ (Diskussion) 15:46, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) '''Partnerschaft Hi ich bins wieder vom Team Beybladekillers. Ich wuerde nun sehr gerne eine Partnerschaft haben (http://team-bk.de/blog). bitte antwort. danke und viele gruesse das Team-bk Ideen für das Wiki Hallo Blacky! (Falls ich dich so nennen darf) Ich habe mal ein paar Ideen fürs Wiki und will mal fragen was du von ihnen hälts; 1.Ein Artikel des Monats.Wir könnten im Forum darüber abstimmen welcher Artikel des Monats werden sollte.Dann könnten wir den Artikel auf der Hauptseite veröfeentlichen.Der hat eine Vorlage die (leider) jeden Monat nach Charakter bearbeitet wird. 2.Signaturen.Keine normalen Signaturen!Sondern besondere die so aussehen können:So etwa.Ich könnte Usern mit mind. 200 Bearbeitungen so eine herstellen die folgende Angaben mir sagen müssen: Name: (Der Name der in der Sig. angegeben ist, in ihm ist dein Profil verlinkt) Schriftart: (In welcher Schrift Du deinen Sig. haben willst) Farbe: (In welcher Farbe deine Sig. sein soll, es gibt auch Farbverläufe) Spruch: (Was für ein Spruch deine Sig. haben soll, in ihm ist deine Disk. verlinkt) Schriftart des Spruches: (Es kann eine andere Schriftart, als in dem Namen sein) Farbe des Spruches: (Welche Farbe dein Spruch haben soll, hier leider kein Farbverlauf) So das wars mal.Hoffe das die Ideen dir gefallen. LG-Kosma Snowberry (Diskussion) 12:33, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Nabend, das mit den Artikel des Monats kann gemacht werden.--[[User:BlackStreet21|'Blacky21']] 19:57, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ok ich glaub die Idee mit den Siggis war blöd da ihr welche habt, aber die siggis waren ja mit Farbverläufen waren.Egal freut mich mit dem Artikel :)-Kosma Snowberry 19:23, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseite Hallo BlackStreet21, ich wollte bei dir mal freundlich anfragen, ob ich für euer Beyblade Wiki einen alternativen Vorschlag für eure Hauptseite machen dürfte? Inhaltlich möchte ich dabei gar nichts verändern, lediglich das Layout ein wenig umstellen. Ich habe hier mal einen ersten Entwurf gemacht, wie ich mir das in etwa vorgestellt habe. Durch das kompakte zweispaltige Design würde weniger Platz verschenkt werden und man hat mehr Inhalte direkt auf den ersten Blick parat. Wie gesagt, ein erster Entwurf. Gib mir einfach Bescheid, ob er euch zusagt. Wenn ihr weitere Vorschläge oder Anregungen haben solltet, die ich für euch verwirklichen könnte, teile es mir ebenfalls einfach mit. Dazu sind natürlich auch deine Admin-Kollegen und alle aktiven Bearbeiter des Wikis eingeladen ;) Gruß Micha (Talk) 12:57, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wikia-Layout-Update Hallo Blacky21, ich bins mal wieder ;) Wie euch vom Beyblade Wiki möglicherweise schon aufgefallen ist, wurde beim letzten Layout-Update die Kopfleiste von der Wikiseite mit einem Freiraum getrennt. Dadurch wird ein Teil des Hintergrunds sichtbar. Einige Wiki-Hintergründe waren/sind dafür nicht ausgelegt, deshalb möchte ich u.a. euch dabei helfen, euren Hintergrund der neuen Situation anzupassen, falls ihr dafür nicht schon selbst irgendwelche Pläne haben solltet. Wenn ihr selbst schon Vorschläge und Ideen dafür habt, wie man so etwas gestalten könnte, würde ich mich darüber sehr freuen und euch, falls ihr das möchtet, einen Entwurf vorstellen. Gebt mir einfach Bescheid, was ihr davon haltet ;) Gruß Micha (Talk) 11:42, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, Hab von der Umstellung nichts mitbekommen und habe derweil auch keine Zeit dafür alles umzustellen. Ich könnte aber noch Bilder zu den Passenden Staffeln Zero G suchen. Da dies die etwas Aktuelleren sind.--[[User:BlackStreet21|'Blacky21']] 13:32, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Ahoi! :Ich habe mich schon selber etwas auf die Suche begeben und hier bisschen was zusammengebastelt. Links habe ich Gingka in den Hintergrund gestellt, aber als Vorgänger ist immer noch etwas präsent, Zero kommt bisschen als direkter Nachfolger rüber und auf der rechten Seite habe ich die drei wichtigsten Nebencharaktere positioniert (hoffe, ich hatte mich da richtig ins Thema eingelesen :) :Was hältst du davon? :Micha (Talk) 15:44, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Nabend, sieht gut aus. Hab nur mal eine Frage. Ist das nicht der Background (ohne Figuren) aus dem Englischen wiki? Warum ich frage. Es gab schon mal Zoff zwischen dem deutschen und englischen. Wegen Vorlagen klau. Wenn das abgeklärt ist kann er verwendet werden.--[[User:BlackStreet21|'Blacky21']] 15:33, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Natürlich habe ich den nicht einfach aus dem englischen Wiki "geklaut". Die haben es selbst nur von der japanischen Seite zum Beyblade Anime übernommen. Daran habe ich mich ebenfalls orientiert. Ich wusste erst gar nicht, dass das englische Wiki den auch hat :) Micha (Talk) 17:17, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Doch doch. Deswegen frage ich ja. Hier zu sehen: http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Will keinem was Unterstellen. Nur bevor die wieder Zoff machen, aber naja hat sich damit erledigt. Kannst ihn ja Aktiveren.--[[User:BlackStreet21|'Blacky21']] 19:33, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Nachrichtensystem Hi, ich wollte mal fragen ob ihr euch schonmal überlegt habt euer Nachrichtensystem zu ändern. Ich meine damit die Änderung von Diskussionseite in Nachrichtenseite per Wiki-Labor^^ Bin selbst Leiter eines Wikis und kann das nur weiterempfehlen Sandro Heschl (Diskussion) 21:55, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi ich bin der neue (OZUMA) danke für deine Naricht.... Bürokrat Hi, wie ich sehe hast du seit fast zwei Jahren hier nicht mehr editiert. Ich wäre bereit dazu diesem Wiki als Administrator und Bürokrat weiterzuhelfen. Ich habe jede Menge Erfahrung in der Administration von Wikis. Moviejunkie2009 (Diskussion) 15:16, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC)